


What a Shame

by Doxi



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxi/pseuds/Doxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider comes to Corvo one last time. (Outsider POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend.

It has been years since young Emily regained her throne Corvo. Years of relative peace for you, and yet no matter when I called to you, you always came to do my bidding. Willing or not, you were faithful. I have found, in the past, that to be both your major flaw and strength. No matter my whim, or my demand you, Corvo, bent to my will. As you crept through underworlds more horrific than even I could have constructed. As you deceived and lied to those who foolishly believed you a friend. As you fought against all human nature to not end a single life, unless there was no choice. You tried very hard to be a puppet with free will. That is why it is such a shame. 

The terrible fact of it all, is that you are human. With all of human nature, all of your black and white world of good and bad. Your questioning grew tiresome. Your hushed wondering, that you knew I could hear. Every justification, Corvo. Every. Single. One. Was this right? Were you now a slave to me and my power. My power, you called it. Never my gift. I would call your very nature a flaw, but as we are now seeing it is not the case is it?

Your trust. That is your undoing.

Your feet carrying you so confident across the roof tops, you hear the calls of assassins far behind you. The metallic clatter of bolts striking tiles all around you. Never once does fear enter your heart. Never once do you suspect a thing. I regret I was not there to watch these emotions unfold in you.

You seem confused. This has already happened Corvo. 

The roof tiles are slick beneath your boots, yet your footing is sure. You do not call on a single one of my gifts. You haven't in so long. Any trial you had to face since I last allowed you to see me. Any form of swift justice brought by your hand was of your hand and power alone. It was engaging for a time Corvo, but I grew so bored. Which is such a shame. 

I am fickle.

Yes, I suppose like the sea.

The edge of the roof is nearing, the rain pouring all around you as thunder drowns out their calls. The gap is much too wide for you to cross on your own and you know this to be true. You clench your fist that bears my mark and not even once do you miss my burning kiss on your flesh. You take no notice, Corvo. You leap, just as you did for me the first time. However this time, there is no quiet resolve. There is no brief acceptance that you may die in my strange realm. This is your realm, and as your boot leaves the roof tops you believe you control it.

Had I been there, Corvo. I would have told you how foolish this was.

You fall. Forgive my amusement in this tragic fact, but you fall. High above the city streets, it takes you only seconds but as we see now it is an eternity in your mind. You watch with horror as the second roof top slips past your vision, why have I not safely transported you to the other side?

That's when I hear you. After so long, Corvo, I hear you as you fall.

“Outsider?”

What a shame.

What was it like to feel alone Corvo? What was it like to know that I was gone, and you did not even notice? How long was I gone? How long were you truly free? Did these thoughts drift through your mind in those brief seconds? Did you wonder how much blessed time you had wasted, without savoring your freedom?

I lost interest in you Corvo. I have set you free. 

You are alone as your body crumples to the cobbles below. Your blood mixes with rain water which was once from my oceans. I find you in the darkness like this. The smell of your blood draws me here now. It is not as sweet as I had hoped. 

No.

I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do for you now.

What a shame, you did not realize it sooner.

Goodbye Corvo.  


End file.
